Nuit Blanche
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Ce soir, Bob est de garde. Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. [OS sur Aventures, la série RPG de Bazar du Grenier avec Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob]


_Coucou ! Aujourd'hui un truc qui change un peu de l'ordinaire. Vous connaissez la série « Aventures », sur Bazar du Grenier ? C'est une partie de RPG sur plateau, avec Krayn, Fred, Seb et Sexy BobLennon dans un monde totalement loufoque. Et bah voilà. J'ai flashé. J'ai eu un gros gros coup de cœur pour la série, et du coup, qui dit coup de cœur dit fanfic. Bon, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, ce sera centré sur Bobbichou adoré parce que j'adore le martyriser. … Mais je l'aime hein. De mes deux cœurs de Time Lady à moitié Pyromafailtasio. Nah. Bref, fini le blabla, passons à l'action !_

 **NUIT BLANCHE**

 **Disclaimer :** Long disclaimer aujourd'hui, parce que beaucoup de gens ahah. Fred, Seb, Krayn et BobLennon sont leurs propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent en vendant leurs corps de rêve à l'écrit. « Aventures » est la propriété de Bazar du Grenier, là non plus je ne touche pas d'argent sur leur dos. Les personnages de Théo Silverberg, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek von Krayn et de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé (merci pour le nom superlong qui rallonge encore plus ce disclaimer, tss. Monsieur dissident.) sont la propriété d'une part de Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bobichou, et de l'autre part de Mahyar, qui nous vend du rêve en tant que MJ. Enfin, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Écrire c'est un plaisir, pas un truc que l'on achète !

 **Résumé :** Ce soir, Bob est de garde. Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? Lui demanda une énième fois Théo. Que tu ne vas pas te transformer en Diable comme la dernière fois ? Ne me lance pas ce regard là, tu as manqué de nous carboniser Bob. »

Le pyromage ne répondit pas, légèrement vexé par la remarque de son ami. Comme si c'était de sa faute, comme s'il pouvait contrôler sa colère. Si cette nécromancienne ne l'avait pas provoqué en duel – et battu, deux fois – peut être qu'il aurait pu rester calme. Mais l'orgueil avait pris le dessus et le grand mâle avait voulu montrer de quoi il était capable... En laissant sa part sombre prendre le contrôle. Oh, il avait retrouvé ses esprit après un placage de Théo, une bonne gifle de Grunlek et un pseudo-incendie qui avait manqué de peu de tous les tuer. Mais au final, tout le monde allait bien, c'était ça le principal, non ?

« Oui, ça va aller, finit par lâcher Bob, d'une voix légèrement irritée. Va dormir, je vais m'en sortir. »

Théo haussa les épaule et gagna le feu, autour duquel Shin et Grunlek étaient déjà en train de dormir, à l'abri dans leur sac de couchage. C'était au tour de Bob de garder le camp, pour trois longues heures. De toute manière, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, c'est pourquoi il était resté avec Théo, pendant son tour. Cette petite aventure un peu plus tôt l'avait bien secoué, et il lui était impossible de trouver le repos pour le moment.

En soupirant, Bob s'installa sur un gros rocher, à une dizaine de mètres du feu. Il replia ses longues jambes et vint poser sa tête dessus. La première heure, il ne se passa absolument rien. Seul le crépitement léger du feu et les ronflement de Théo interrompaient le calme apparent de la forêt. La deuxième heure, il commença à y avoir des bruits, dans les buissons, dans les arbres. Bob crut d'abord à de simples oiseaux, ou des rats, mais il s'avéra rapidement que c'était bien plus gros que des rats. Et que ça se rapprochait.

Bob était sur le qui vive, méfiant, tournant la tête au moindre bruit suspect. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller ses amis pour un rien, donc, pour le moment, il se contentait d'attendre, une main sur le manche de son couteau, l'autre prête à faire jaillir un rayon de feu. Un cri le fit sursauter, dans le lointain. Un cri qu'il connaissait parfaitement, celui de ces maudites araignées. Cette fois, il y avait danger. Il se précipita vers ses amis, et les secoua, les uns après les autres. Aucune réaction. Même Shin, d'habitude très réactif ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Puis quelque chose de froid se posa sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il reconnut immédiatement le métal d'une épée.

« Pose ton couteau, lui ordonna une voix caverneuse masculine, comme venue d'outre-tombe. Et met tes mains là où je peux les voir. Le moindre geste brusque et mes enfants s'occupent de tes amis. »

Bob serra les dents, puis posa lentement son couteau sur le sol, avant de lever les mains et de se relever. Il se retourna vers l'homme, d'un pas lent. Son visage était camouflé par un drap opaque, aussi noir que le reste de son costume. Il ressemblait à un moine, ou à un prêtre, qui serait passé du mauvais côté. Et, chose qui marqua le pyromage, il était entouré d'araignées, de tailles différentes, visiblement prêtes à l'attaque. Bob ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, il ne voulait pas que son agresseur voit qu'il avait peur, qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était fuir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait? Demanda agressivement Bob.

\- Un petit sort de sommeil banal. Ils s'en remettront. Si je le veux bien. »

Bob réfléchit un instant. Si ce pseudo-psychopathe voulait sa mort, il l'aurait déjà tué. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? C'était un test ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Ne pas voir l'expression de son visage empêchait notre pyromage de deviner ce que l'autre avait en tête. Et une connexion télépathique n'était pas envisageable pour le coup. Il faudrait que les deux partis soient consentants pour ça, et, apparemment, son agresseur n'était pas disposé à la discussion. Une araignée le frôla, poussant un petit gémissement agressif à son contact. Bob la suivit du regard quelque seconde, avant de se tourner vers l'homme en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

L'homme commença à faire les cent pas, les mains derrière le dos, concentré. Ses araignées le suivaient du regard, de leurs huit yeux globuleux bien effrayants.

« Je vous veux vous. Enfin... Pas vous tel que vous êtes là, arrogant et stupide. Non, ce que je veux c'est l'autre vous, celui que vous tentez de cacher au reste du monde Balthazar.

\- Vous me connaissez ?

\- Oh. Ça fait un très long moment que je vous suit, vous et vos... Marionnettes. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour vivre ici, vous le savez, non ? Ces pulsions sauvages, ce qui se passe à chaque fois que vous essayez de garder le contrôle. Ça doit être une lutte horrible, non ? »

Le demi-Diable ne répondit pas. Cet homme en savait beaucoup trop sur lui pour que ça soit honnête. Depuis combien de temps le suivait-il ? Et pourquoi faire ? Leur groupe avait-il attiré les soupçons ? Au fond, même s'il était un chasseur de primes, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Ils étaient devenus trop bruyants, trop visibles ces derniers jours, était-ce si étonnant que des personnages mal intentionnés s'intéressent soudainement à eux ? Bob fit un geste étrange avec sa mâchoire, essayant de contenir les insultes qui risquaient de sortir sous peu. Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle.

« En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est pas vous qui êtes concerné par mon corps, pas vrai ? »

L'homme se mit à rire. Un rire mauvais, profond, qui fit frissonner le pyromage. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez ce type. D'un geste rapide, il retira son capuchon, dévoilant un visage ravagé de cicatrice. Sa peau semblait carbonisée par endroit, seuls ses yeux verts serpent ressortaient. Mais ce qui le marqua, ce fut le bas de son visage, du nez au menton, remplacé par de la ferraille, lui donnant un air réellement monstrueux.

« Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis pas vrai ? Dit posément l'inconnu, redevenant soudainement sérieux. Tu devrais le sentir pourtant, au fond de toi, cette part qui te ronge et...

\- Je vous jure que si vous me touchez je vous carbonise. »

L'homme baissa sa main, qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Bob, qui avait eu un mouvement de recul. Une araignée siffla immédiatement, agitant ses mandibules dans un grondement agressif. L'homme à la mâchoire mécanique se mit à caresser doucement sa bête, qui se calma presque immédiatement. Bob ne put s'empêcher un haussement de sourcil. Est-ce que c'était lui qui contrôlait ces saletés ? Il lança un regard vers celle qui s'était glissé derrière lui un peu plus tôt, et qui rodait autour de ses amis endormis. Bien sûr, son agresseur s'en aperçu immédiatement.

« Ce que je veux est plutôt simple, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Je veux votre soumission, que vous vous abandonnez à votre part sombre. Vous et moi, on est pareil.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Vous menacez mes amis, vous me menacez moi. Si on était pareil, vous auriez su que je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on doit ennuyer. »

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par la menace de son adversaire. La main droite de Bob commença doucement à luire, s'entourant d'une aura de feu. Une des araignées fit mine d'attaquer, mais son maître la stoppa immédiatement. Il voulait voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Bob rassembla une bonne partie de son énergie, pour former une boule de feu assez grosse. Puis il la jeta sur l'homme, qui, d'une seule main, la stoppa, la dessoudant dans le vide. Bob, essoufflé et très fatigué par ce gros sort tomba à genoux. Il avait utilisé trop de magie pour aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas bon.

La pointe de l'épée de l'inconnu se posa sur son cou, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui. Il appuya légèrement, laissant couler un filet de sang le long du cou de notre héros.

« C'était censé m'impressionner ? Demanda t-il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. En faisant ça, vous vous êtes condamné tout seul mon cher. Vous n'êtes plus en position de lutter. Je pourrais vous briser comme une brindille, vous écrasez sous moi. »

D'un coup de pied, il le mit à terre. Bob fit mine de se relever mais l'homme lui posa son pied sur le crâne, le clouant au sol.

« Tu sais ce que fait le venin de ces araignées. Il te détruit, à petit feu. Pendant de longues minutes. Mais tu vois, les gens comme toi et moi, c'est différent. Ca nous tue à moitié, ça laisse ressortir l'autre côté. Définitivement. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je veux te faire du mal, je fais ça parce que j'ai besoin d'un guerrier, d'un vrai. Pas d'un pseudo-combattant qui croit pouvoir survivre en se cachant. »

Bob sentit deux chose s'enfoncer dans son dos, on aurait dit qu'on le poignardait. Il se mit à se débattre, mais le dard se planta dans sa peau, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Plus le poison se répandait dans ses veines, plus il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Le Diable prenait le dessus, malgré la lutte vaine du pyromage pour garder son sang-froid. L'inconnu s'accroupit près de lui, le forçant à relever la tête alors qu'il souffrait le martyr.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais tuer tes amis. Tu les tueras toi-même. »

Il se sentit tomber, dans un gouffre sans fin. Le Diable était en train de broyer ce qu'il restait de l'ancien lui, de sa personnalité. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre, une bête sauvage. Il envola l'araignée sur son dos d'un coup, alors que le sort qui enveloppait ses amis se dissipait.

Théo fut le premier à réagir, en abattant ce qu'il restait de l'araignée. Grunlek et Shin, abasourdis, restèrent en retrait, alors que doucement, le palladin se rapprochait de son ami, toujours au sol, les veines d'une couleur noirâtre.

« Tue... Tue moi Théo. Avant que je ne vous tue. »

Théo lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, puis s'accroupit près de lui. Il ouvrit sa veste, il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire. On pouvait clairement voir le poison courir dans ses veines, et cela sur tout son corps. C'était foutu. Il serait mort dans même pas deux heures de toute manière. Il serra les dents, essayant de rester fort. La décision revenait à lui-seul. Si Bob perdait le contrôle, c'était foutu pour eux tous. Théo se leva doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

« Re... Regarde les fleurs, à côté de toi, Bob. Regarde les fleurs. »

Bob remercia silencieusement son ami du regard, puis tourna le regard. La lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Grunlek, Shin et Théo détournèrent le regard, alors qu'un cri de douleur se perdait sur les lèvres de leur ami mourrant. Le corps de Bob s'immobilisa rapidement, alors qu'une mare de sang presque aussi rouge que la couleur de sa veste s'étalait lentement sous lui.

Ainsi finit la légende de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, dit Bob le Pyromage.

* * *

 _Pour ma défense, à la base, ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça. J'ai pas fait exprès ._. Bob, si tu lis ça, je t'aime et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée (mais le pire, c'est que tout ce bazar m'a donné envie de shipper le Théo/Bob un truc de malade:3)._


End file.
